Ratchet & Clank: Dead Men Fighting
by LombaxWarfare
Summary: Adventure/Action/War/Friendship/Romance  The Cragmites and thier allies have started a large scale invation on planets across galaxies.The weapons they have created is the most terrifying ever! Can Ratchet fight this warmachine OC's included.


**All right everyone I do not own Ratchet & Clank or Crysis**** or any other franchise. I say Crysis because this will include nanosuit and Ceph. (Drophyds & Ceph are roughly the same species; both are jelly and armour, same species in this story). This story continues after a Crack in time. I know this story might be cliché filled, but it well be entertaining nevertheless. But I got ideas to keep things fresh. BTW I am from Norway so I might edit some errors, if you see one or more give me feedback. And other types of feedback so I can make it even better. Anyways enjoy. **

"Eight moths earlier, on this day a great man died. Percival Tachyon, the saviour that set us free from the place the Lombaxes left us to die" said the Cragmite behind the rostrum in front of a huge crowd of armed cragmites. All wearing a new type of body armour with gasmasks and eyes glowing red. "The world they sent us to began too weaken and change our bodies. Than evolution took place and made us stronger. From defeated, humiliated and having nothing left in our hands, we built our civilisation once again. More technological advanced than ever. The weapons our best scientists and engineers have crafted will wipe out any force that stands in our way faster than the speed of light. If the universe think the Lombax weapons such as the R.Y.N.O and the Dimensionator is too dangerous, they will surrender before we even get a chance to use ours and our allies will not get a chance to use their weapons either. We know where the Lombaxes are hiding, but we will take out threats here in Polaris first before we attack their dimension. We have asked many times to be accepted in this universe, they have refused to cooperate. As a consequence for their behaviour, we and our allies will launch the greatest military campaign in our, Polaris. The greatest military campaign in the history of the Universe" he screamed to the crowd.

Ratchet was at home in his apartment in the old Lombax capital city on Fastoon. He was just done testing and tweaking on a submachine gun he invented. All the Lombax gadgets that he had he inspected carefully, so he could use one of the most advanced tech available in his weapons. "K-Volt, what a beast. A great improvement on the concept of the Plasma Coil" he said proudly to himself.

He began walking towards his living room and turned on his TV the first thing he saw was a white screen and the words _Pollyx: Make, Believe._ The screen shifted to a Terachnoid sitting behind the office desk and behind him was an amazing morning view of Axiom City. "Hello my name is Jarvis Steam" Jarvis said into the camera. "Jarvis has become the president of Pollyx industries? Impressive" Ratchet thought to himself.

Jarvis continued speaking "and I would like to share some news about our Playstation Qriocity services. First of all, I like to send my sincere apologies for the inconvenience the service outrage has caused you, and want to thank you for all the patience that you've shown as we worked through this restoration process. Science the attacks on our networks, we've been working around the clock to bring game and media services back online, the service being restored in phases, and I'm pleased to say the first phase is now been launched in most Sectors Pollyx Industries has established. This includes sign in for Playstation Network and Qriocity services".

Ratchet jumped in excitement "Yes, Playtation Network is back online!" he yelled and took the Playstation controller in his hands.

"Online Gameplay across PS3 and PSP is now available on every planet across Polaris but Fastoon, where costumers once lived, but the planet is now without life".

Ratchet didn't take the last thing with joy. "What? I can't play online? Fuck you!" He said angry.

He turned off the TV when he heard his cell phone ring. "Hello Clank, what have you been doing?" Ratchet asked his robot best friend. "I have been working around the Clock, literally**" (you guys did get that joke right?) **he answered and followed with his awkward laugh. "Whatever Clank" Ratchet sighed, "what's the matter now Ratchet?"

Ratchet thought about what that made him upset a few seconds ago.

"Nothing really important, just tell me when you come home."

"I teleport home in 50 minutes"

"Bye, se ya in 50 minutes Clank"

**That's it for now. I know the Cragmite speech is heavily influenced by Killzone 3. But hey, having inspiration is better than not right? And BTW PSN is online YEAAHY. ** **Sorry if it is going to take some time between updates, because of school, sport and rap (yes I rap, 90's style) and all that. Hope ya enjoyed it. BYE.**


End file.
